The 31st Hunger Games: Nathaniel's Fight
by Unicornbarfz
Summary: Nathaniel Williams, an average 15-year-old boy from district nine, all that has changed, when he was reaped for the 31st Hunger Games. Will Nathaniel come out a murderer? Or will he sacrifice himself for the ones he love? Rated T because It's the HUNGER GAMES. (There are definetly going to be some deaths.)


A/N: Sorry, this may seem cliché, but this is my first story. It's NOT a one-shot, so derp off :U. Currently, it's probably going to be rated K+, considering it IS the Hunger Games. There might be a little romance, so do be surprised if the maturity rate goes up! Please don't hate me too much! I love reading them, so I decided why not write it out? Before you start reading, I just wanted to clear up. There will be certain moments in the story that are flashbacks. Usually, I'll keep them italicized, alongside thoughts of Nathaniel. Also, Nathaniel is described to have "sleeper's disease", which is my twist on for Narcolepsy, which, if you don't know, is a sleeping disorder that causes excessive sleeping and daytime sleep-attacks. Please remember, I'm in school, so don't expect like daily updates, Sorry!

"_And now for the male tribute," Dolly's pink hand swirled twice around the goblet before plunging into the Sea of Names, the Jar of Fate, thee Pool of the Unworthy. "Nathaniel Williams?"_ Dolly's voice rang clearly in my head over and over again, still trying to comprehend that my name were really chosen out of District 9's male jar for the 31st Hunger Games. The train lurched in a turn and snapped me back to normal_._ I had finally grasped the truth; I was in a situation that no one except me could get out of. _I was in the Hunger Games_, _and there is now way of getting out now._ As I sat in my uncomfortable loveseat, I went through the strategies. _Should I try to hide the whole game and steal when I needed something?_ I wasn't exactly the stealthy type. _Should I rely on my strength and blitzkrieg the bloodbath? In and out, in a flash._ I'd be killed in an instant. _Joining the Careers? What if they didn't accept me because I were too weak? _I sat up and flexed my 15-year-old muscles. Hauling crates of clothing had taken it's toll.

"Nice," I heard a voice behind me say. I stood up and turned around to see my district partner, Alice Jackson. She was in my grade, one of the "Populars" in fact. "Dude, you're ripped." She bantered in a playful tone. "That's hot." She whispered in a seductive yet playful manner. "Nathaniel, is it?" I nodded, she probably remembered from the Reaping. "How old are you?" she asked. I shot her a "shouldn't-you-know-that" look, but realized who I was talking to, Alice Jackson, the sexiest queen bee in the tenth grade, and every guy's dream girl at our school. She'd never remember me

I mocked, "I'm in your grade, sophomore year, remember me?" She looked at a ceiling and thought about it for a second before she shook her head and shrugged. "We have Fashion101 together, third period."

"Oh, you're that guy, the one who falls asleep in class all the time." She said with an "a-ha!" tone. "How do you do it, sleep without the teacher yelling at you?"

"First, you've got to have a sob story, you know, incase the teacher catches you." Alice picked up a piece of paper and pretended to take notes.

"Uh-huh, keep going."

"Then, you have to learn how to snore softly, sleep upright, and look like you're still awake."

Alice spoke as she wrote, "snore… softly, sleep… upright, look… awake." She looked up when she finished writing. "Anything else?"

"Finally, you have to have a sleeping disorder." I finished and plopped back down in my chair. I hated the mention of Sleeper's Disease, I always felt different and gawky when it was brought up, but I've learned to accept it. Alice could clearly tell how distressed I was.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said "Do you want to talk about it?" I thought about it for a moment before deciding to speak up.

"I've learned to accept my disorder, but it's my sob story that sometimes gets to me. Like mine, both of my parents passed when I was 10, my mom died during my little sister's birth, and my dad died by a heart attack. Again, I've learned to accept but my sister worries me. My sister and I are orphans, and she's just so innocent, I don't ever want her to be scared or worried. Do you ever have that feeling of responsibility over that one person you love the most? A person you would give everything you had for them?"

Emotions were mixed in my head. _What would happen if I didn't survive the games, would I be remembered? Would Chloe be okay? _With that I yawned, I felt sleepy.

"I know what you mean," Alice said. "My little brother, Caleb, he's 5, I think my brother and your sister have class together, Chloe, is it?" _Chloe, how was she doing without me?_ "Truth be told, I don't want anything related to the capitol to happen to him. Like, if I don't come out of here alive, I don't want him to worry about me. I don't want him to know about this evil killing game until the time is right. You know… when he's 11 or 12." Alice started to trail off; we sat in silence for a few moments. The train lurched again. Alice fell from her standing position to the couch. I helped Alice up. I was starting to feel numb and even more tired.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No, no, it's not your fault." I said.

"I'm getting hungry; do you want something to eat?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I turned around to see Alice walk away. I decided I better leave as well. Before I got up, I took another yawn. Soon, I was out cold, ah, thank you sleeper's disease.

A/NII: Here's to a terrible piece of literature. Review it please, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM GUYS I NEED IT. But, yeah, thanks for taking your valuable time to read this piece of crap. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm probably going to write more. Do you have any ideas for me? Just shoot me a PM and I'll take it into consideration! Also, if you were confused upon any part, please don't be afraid to tell me or ask me to clear up via review or PM. Thanks for reading!


End file.
